Welcome to South Port
by Dani2
Summary: This is a Helen & Barry fic. Julie and Ray will be featured in it as well. This fic is excatly one year later after the accident has happened , Im going by the book really, I liked it much better.
1. Welcome To SouthPort

- Welcome To South Port -  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything realated to the Movie/Book.  
  
Note- This is written by BlondieSunKisses! My bestest friend Brooke so Review and all!@  
  
Author's Notes- I am a very big Barry and Helen fan, so thus this is a Helen & Barry fic. Julie and Ray will be featured in it as well. This fic is excatly one year later after the accident has happened , Im going by the book really, I liked it much better. Helen is the Golden Girl for South Port's local news station.As the weather girl. Helen well be called "Heller" Barry's little pet name for her. Helen's last name is Rivers like in the book.. Barry and Helen have big realtionship problems, they started dating sophmore year of highschool. Now they are not, and it is summer Helen who is oh most 19. Barry cheated on Helen when they dated. Okay I will stop talking, here is the story!  
  
Chapter One - No more sorrys & kisses  
  
Helen River's walked down the same ole docks of South Port. Her arms  
  
wraped around her waist,as if she was hugging herself. In a deep thought. She thought she would of been out of this town by now, if she could'nt get anywhere with her grades her beauty sure as hell maid up for it. Helen was always beautiful and she was use to everyone noticing it to as well, and they did. I mean she is'nt channel 5's golden girl for nothing! She sighed, everyone's gone off to better things. Leaving me here alone to rot in this town.Julie, oh her dearest Julie was off to college. She smiled to herself, she always knew Julie would leave to college she was just to smart to stay here and become nothing. Who knows when she would return. Barry was back though. Just the thought of him made her tense all up.She wondered why she even cared , it's obvious he did not. Now how could she forget about fisherman Ray. She laughed softly, Ray was still here. Not as if she stopped to speak with him. She was'nt sure she could after all that happened with the "accident". She started walking again, it was already dark out and she better hurry home. Then she came to an abrupt stop, she swore she heard somthing she breathed heavily it was a cold night for the summer. Well I guess it usually is cold by any salt water. She heard it again... that's it she stated as she took off trying to run the best she could in her damn shoes.She took a glance back to see nothing but darkness and before she knew it she was flat on her back on the cold wood of the dock floor. Calming her self down realizing she ran right into a person.  
  
" Watch it. Christ." The guy said as he bent down grabing her arm to help her up.  
  
Helen was tooken offbeat with the rudeness that this guy was giving.  
  
"Sorry." She replied in soft tone.  
  
"Helen.....Heller?" The guy asked.  
  
Helen moved her self a little bit closer to check this guy out.  
  
"Barry". She stated knowing it was now him.  
  
"Helen..... he started. He had her attention now, thinking something important was going to come out of his mouth. You look like shit!"  
  
He finished pulling her to a light on the dock so he could get a better look.  
  
Leave it only Barry to tell channel 5's golden girl that.  
  
"Ass" She mumbled softly. She knew he had heard her by the way his eyes darted to hers with an evil glare in them.  
  
"Why where you running?" He asked looking her up and down, thinking not much has changed.I mean yes her legs where still smooth and good looking and her breasts still perfect. The one thing about Helen that drove him crazy.  
  
"Huh?" She choked out, being in total mishap with running into Barry and all.  
  
He sighed rolling his eyes, dammit girl he thought you still don't have a clue on life at all do you? Or even a hold on yourself.  
  
"Nothing" He mused.  
  
Her violet kind eyes turned cold. " Shut up".  
  
"Here we go , Heller don't give me shit now.Im not in the mood for it." He spat already giving me shit an we just ran into one another not even ten minutes ago.  
  
"Im not giving you anything Barry Cox, remember I don't ever get to have an imput on anything!" She yelled , already geting heated.  
  
He slaped his hand on his forehead. Bringing there breakup decision out in the open again. Well she was right, she had no say in it at all. She wanted to stay with him, hell he knew she wanted to marry him. He could'nt, she was nothing but his own personal trophy he could show around to everyone to be in envy.  
  
He just gave her a look, Helen was just to different. Not anything like the girls he cheated on her with. They where smart, good looking college girls. All grown up.  
  
Not saying Helen was'nt, he gave her a second glance, still knowing none of them could ever with hold her personal beauty.  
  
" Sorry alright, here want a lift home. It's too cold to walk tonight in a mini skirt." He stated truthfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, she fake smiled and then we can go back to my apartment and get it on just for good times sake right? Wrong Barry. I'm not the same girl you use to use and throw away whenever anymore."She stated confident.  
  
He stood there in shock, she talked back to him. She never use to, well when she did she was only half serious then she would come saying her sorrys kissing him trying to make everything better.  
  
There was no sorrys & kisses this time.  
  
She ment it , and it sorta hurt that she did.  
  
That she could speak to him that way, he always was the rejector. The the rejected!  
  
That's how it went an was suppose to keep on going like that.  
  
"Whatever." He stated walking to where he parked.  
  
She stomped her foot turning the other direction ,taking a gulp to walk back in the same direction she was running from since she heard somthing. Just to prove to Barry she was'nt helpless? She walked fast, very fast.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder just to make sure she was'nt comming to ask for a ride. She was'nt, she was out of sight.  
  
He unlocked his car door, and breathed looking up into the night sky.  
  
"Sorry Heller" . He said softly getting into his car, starting it to head home.  
  
He rolled his eyes he wondered if the bitch was still up. ( His mother).  
  
What a reverent joy it was to be around her presence again. His mother. How else could you describe this controlling women.She hated Helen with a passion. Maybe that's why he said with her so long, just to get on his mother's last nerve. You know what... it did too. It killed his mother really, she thought Helen was nothing but trash who leached on to him for his money. He loved to get at his mother. He knew the right buttons to push, he always knew the right buttons to push on everyone.  
  
He thought as he started his car an took off to his home, with not a care in the world.  
  
* Sorry So Short guys! I notcied no one really writes any fan fics for IKWYDLS!  
  
Well I hope you enjoy and review please so I can add on knowing you all liked it very much!!  
  
Please! Thanks!!!:) 


	2. And It All Begins

Welcome To South Port -  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the book/movie!  
  
Author's Notes- I am a very big Barry and Helen fan, so thus this is a Helen & Barry fic. Julie and Ray will be featured in it as well. This fic is exactly one year later after the accident has happened, Im going by the book really, I liked it much better. Helen is the Golden Girl for South Port's local news station.As the weather girl. Helen well be called "Heller" Barry's little pet name for her. Helen's last name is Rivers like in the book.. Barry and Helen have big realtionship problems, they started dating sophmore year of highschool. Now they are not, and it is summer Helen who is oh most 19. Barry cheated on Helen when they dated. Okay I will stop talking, here is the story!  
  
Note- I BlondieSunKisses [ Brooke] Wrote this fan fic, my best friend Dani is being so kind to put it on here for me!!  
  
Chapter Two - And It All Begins  
  
Helen Rivers sat on her soft white chair, the kind of chair that was so cozy and comfy that it put you in a daze. It looked like one of those expensive chairs from some fancy store that would cost more then an 18 year old, well soon to be 19 year old could possibly afford. Sad to say, it was not from some expensive store. It was a gift from Julie James' mother. Mrs. James said she was so proud of Helen and glad that she was doing so well. She said she was going to give it away and decided that maybe she would enjoy it better. It was a thoughtful jester. Helen sat there running her left hand's index finger around the rim of her purple coffee cup.Purple was her favorite color. Yes , Helen did drink coffee now , she said it keeps her going in the morning. It truthfully did. She was snapped back into reality when she heard the ringing of her phone. She stood up casually placing the coffee cup down on a small wooden costar on a table. Making her way towards the sound of the ringing phone, picking the small white cordless up placing it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She said simply.  
  
"So good of you to answer the phone for a change." Said the voice on the other end with so much ruddiness. Helen knew only one person could withhold.  
  
"Oh, hi Elsa did you need anything?" Asked Helen slightly upset that it was not someone else. Although who was she expecting it to be if it was not her older sister?  
  
Elsa Rivers, was not a pleasant person half the time. She was a rude women. Especially to her younger sister. Helen always took everything Elsa said to her that was rude. She did'nt really have enough in her to fight back all the time. She knew the only reason why Elsa treated her like this. Jealousy. That one small eight letter word described it all. Elsa was probally jealous of her the day her mother brought her home from the hospital. She was jealous that Helen was beautiful and she could not quite measure up to it. Honestly it was very rare to find someone that could.  
  
"Well, I am very glad you asked that question." Elsa stated. Knocking Helen out of her personal thoughts and back to there phone conversation. If you could call it that.  
  
Helen sighed. " Go on."  
  
" I need help at the department store today, it is very busy since of the big weekand comming up and we are running short on help. I think you should say yes I mean our father does own the store. Which needs help badly."  
  
You mean you need help badly, Helen said to herself.  
  
She nodded as if Elsa could see her threw the phone. " Sure, why not? I will be there in an hour."  
  
She awaited for an anwser on the phone but did not get one. She just heard a click.  
  
Helen clicked on the off button and set the phone back down on the charger. She ran her hands in her soft hair making her way towards the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Julie James sat upon her bed looking down at the flyer she held in her hand.  
  
Rereading it over and over as if by doing that the words would magically change.  
  
She deicded to read it aloud once more.  
  
" * Come to the party man! We have KEGS! More than one! You gotta come.  
  
It will be held at the beach tonight, start round' 10 p.m! *"  
  
She rolled her eyes like she would attend that. Whoever made it, doesn't even know how to make a good sounding flyer. She sighed folding it up and laying on her oak nightstand. The old Julie James would go, she thought to herself. She would have called Helen bragging about it then Ray trying to have him get Barry to go and we could use his car. She shook her head. Not no more. I mean she did just return home from college three days ago, she needed her rest and needed to get readjusted back here again.  
  
" That's a lie." She said aloud to herself.  
  
She wanted to go to this party, she wanted to be outside at the beach at night having a good time like everything was the same. She wanted to be around people she use to know, just people who where happy in general. She was just scared she would run into them again. She sighed feeling horrible saying them as if her old friends were people she did not want to see anymore, the kind where you would cross on to the other sidewalk to avoid from speaking to them. It was not like that at all . Not even close. She just would'nt know what to say, or how to act.  
  
"Jules, honey. I made you some food , come down please." Yelled her mother from downstairs. She stood up looking back at her night stand and at the ugly bright yellow flyer. Deciding on if she should go.  
  
" I am going to go. Simple as that." She stated, opening her door to her room and walking out. Looking down at her watch on her wrist , it was 5:30. She did have awhile.  
  
[ Sorry so short, more reviews and I promise the next one will be extra long!] 


	3. Halfway There

- Welcome To South Port -  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the book/movie!  
  
Author's Notes- I am a very big Barry and Helen fan, so thus this is a Helen & Barry fic. Julie and Ray will be featured in it as well. This fic is exactly one year later after the accident has happened, Im going by the book really, I liked it much better. Helen is the Golden Girl for South Port's local news station.As the weather girl. Helen well be called "Heller" Barry's little pet name for her. Helen's last name is Rivers like in the book.. Barry and Helen have big realtionship problems, they started dating sophmore year of highschool. Now they are not, and it is summer Helen who is oh most 19. Barry cheated on Helen when they dated. Okay I will stop talking, here is the story!  
  
*Note- *I BlondieSunKisses [ Brooke] Wrote this fan fic, my best friend Dani is being so kind to put it on here for me!!  
  
- Chapter Three - Halfway There  
  
Why am I here? I should'nt be here! Helen River's kept thinking.  
  
The blonde shook her head watching her blonde locks fly every where. She walked along the beach, looking around. People where everywhere, dancing with one another some dancing way close then they should be. Well.. atleast out in public. Most of the crowd was out by where the bon fire was held. Oh most everyone had a bottle of beer with them, you could not quite say what everyone was drinking since it seemed there was so many different types placed in somebody's hands. Her violet eyes looked around for a face she knew. Most of these kids that where out here she went to highschool with, since they where all back for the summer. She made a big sigh, it was'nt cold yet.. she thought it would be in an hour or so. Damn I should have brought a jacket.  
  
She walked up to every one around the fire. When she looked up she knew who she saw oh most close enough to her to touch. Why was she suprised to see him? She knew he would be here, ten years from now he still probably would be out here drinking. It also was not a suprise either when she saw some trampy blonde bimbo take her place beside him. Giggling and twirling a front lock of her hair around her index finger starring at Barry in a trance. Helen rolled her eyes in disgust, as if that girl has never seen a guy befor I mean there was so many other guys way more attractive then Barry Cox. Keep telling yourself that. She thought in her head.  
  
She turned around and started walking in the opposite direction from him.  
  
" Heller hold on a sec!" Called a voice in a distance.  
  
She pinched herself for being so stupid to stop and wait, but she did anways. She did'nt turn around she just waited for him to catch up with her .  
  
" Jealous are we?" Barry questioned in his normal arrogant tone.  
  
" Of what?" Helen questioned in a dull voice giving him not a full sentence so he would take the hint.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, I know your not. " He said finishing off the rest of his Budwiser beer in a bottle. Tossing it on the ground carelessly.  
  
Wow he's admiting I am not a another dumb little girl, he must be drunk. Thought Helen as she opened her mouth to reply back to him.  
  
" I don't get jealous Barry, well not of cheap imitations of Barbie anyways."  
  
" How I missed your sarcasm Heller, I know your jealous. I can tell by the way you speak to me know. I can tell by how you turned away so quickly to walk in the other direction when you saw her come to me."  
  
" Wow what a wonderful observer you have become but you could try to read people a little bit better though, sorry on this one. You are wrong."  
  
She stated looking down at the sand, anywhere but his face. She did'nt want to be cold to him, she wanted to be quite the oppsite to him really. How could she though?  
  
"Bullshit and you know it!" Barry said a little to loud then he wanted it to come out.  
  
He was oh most drunk so it really did'nt matter to him anyways. He needed another beer, he knew that for a fact.  
  
Helen sighed kicking sand with her left foot.  
  
"Whatever you say just calm down, alright." She stated in a nicer tone.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Grabing a beer out a guy's hand who was walking by, it was that loser Max who had a crush on Julie. He glared at him and watched him walk away.  
  
" It's getting late and your date is probably looking for you.. and I need to find Julie if she's here." Helen stated looking into his eyes for the first time.  
  
He nodded in agreement. Befor he went to go to his fake Barbie he moved to her closely.  
  
Helen gave him a funny look stepping back, not knowing what the hell he was doing.  
  
He moved closer to her, face to face. He slipped his arms around her petite waist locking them together.  
  
She gave him a funny look, what was going on here. She could smell the beer on his breathe she knew he probaly had alot already.  
  
He bent his head down towards her he could smell the perfume she had on her neck.  
  
It was from him, he had given her it for her birthday last year. It smelled of flowers.  
  
For some reason that smell made her seem more precious then anything.  
  
" I just wanted to feel you near me again." He said quietly in her ear. Then stepping back from her giving her one last look. Then that was it. He turned around walking back to his date or whatever she was to him at the moment.  
  
Helen was in a daze. Typical of him. To say somthing like that to her to make her feel again and for her to want him.Then to walk away from her. Somthing she has seen to many times befor.  
  
She turned around and starte walking again looking for Julie. Boy did she miss her.  
  
[ Very sorry that it is short!!!!! Please more reviews!] 


	4. Getting Back To Normal

- Welcome To South Port -  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the book/movie!  
  
Author's Notes- I am a very big Barry and Helen fan, so thus this is a Helen & Barry fic. Julie and Ray will be featured in it as well. This fic is exactly one year later after the accident has happened, Im going by the book really, I liked it much better. Helen is the Golden Girl for South Port's local news station.As the weather girl. Helen well be called "Heller" Barry's little pet name for her. Helen's last name is Rivers like in the book.. Barry and Helen have big realtionship problems, they started dating sophmore year of highschool. Now they are not, and it is summer Helen who is oh most 19. Barry cheated on Helen when they dated. I am using " Max" in this story from the movie. Okay I will stop talking, here is the story!  
  
*Note- *I BlondieSunKisses [ Brooke] Wrote this fan fic, my best friend Dani is being so kind to put it on here for me!!  
  
****Thanks******  
  
I'd also like to thank every single person who gave me good reviews.  
  
It's much appreciated! Like Amber Lee thanks for your nice reviews, TK2 thanks for your reviews as well!! Kat and HyperActivePryoBunny. And everyone else as well  
  
:)  
  
Chapter Four-:: Getting Back To Normal  
  
Julie James sat alone on a lawn chair out on the beach. She was'nt completely alone, she just was'nt talking to anyone. She glanced up at all of the people near her. Her lawn chair was by the bon fire.  
  
" Here". Said a male voice now standing next to her. She only looked at his hand, it was'nt Ray she knew that for a fact. She would know Ray's voice anywhere and his hands.  
  
The male hand had a small plastic red cup in his hand, containing some red juice . Most likely mixed with vodka. She did'nt decline the offer, even if she was'nt thirsty she would just be polite and take it anyways.  
  
She took the cup out of the guy's hand and placed it in her own looking up to see who this guy was.  
  
" Max.." Julie stated suprised.[ Max is from the movie] She had'nt seen him in a long long time. Well since last.. yeah .. fourth of July. She knew he always had a crush on her, she could tell and just about everyone else could as well.  
  
Ray and Barry did'nt like him much, come to think of it Julie herself was'nt so sure if she liked Max as well. Yes he was nice and always sweet to her. He kinda gave her the creeps though. She did'nt know why, she shrugged of the feeling and gave him a small smile.  
  
" Jules." He began as if they where friends for a long time. " How have you been? You looked kinda lonely sitting over here all alone. I mean it's a party, so why are'nt you partying?"  
  
Julie had to laugh a little, I mean she had to give him points he was trying.  
  
" I don't know.. I was never really a party girl. I just came hoping to see Helen or someone."  
  
He nodded . " I see. I uh saw her earlier with Barry Cox."  
  
" Oh really?" She asked, not wanting to discuss with Max whether or not Barry and Helen were on again or off.  
  
" Yep." He said finishing his drink in the little red plastic cup. Tossing it on the sand.  
  
" Jules? Julie James?" Came a girl's voice from behind both of them.  
  
Julie sighed in relief thinking maybe Max would take the hint now. She smiled as she saw the blonde bombshell Helen Rivers' walking towards her.  
  
Helen moved over and hugged her long lost friend.  
  
" It's good to see you again." Julie breathed thinking Helen was squeezing her to tightly. She took a deep breathe when Helen released her.  
  
" I know it's been to damn long Jules!" Helen exclaimed shifting her gaze and giving Max a funny look.  
  
" Uhh. Julie I better get going, I will catch up with you later." Max said moving an going off in the other direction.  
  
" What was with that?" Helen asked pulling up a lawn chair next to Julies and setting herself on it.  
  
Julie shrugged. " He just wanted to say hi I suppose."  
  
" Or wanted something else." Helen butted in stating her opinion.  
  
Julie gave her a look. " Helen!"  
  
" What? She asked. All I am saying is the truth. Well most likely. Max already knows you and Ray... well.. are not seeing one another anymore and he has always had a thing for you."  
  
" Yeah. So anyways...how has your summer been?" She was changing the subject.  
  
" It's been okay, nothing wonderful or anything. How's school?"  
  
Julie and Helen sat there for about an good hour trying to catch up with one another.  
  
I mean they were bestfriends' and being apart from each other was a hard thing.  
  
Julie yawned looking down at her wacth on her wrist.  
  
" Helen I'm sorry it's getting really late and I better get going. It was nice to see you again." Julie started rising off of the lawn chair.  
  
Helen faked a smile. " Oh. Okay, well that's fine I should go as well. You know me I got to look pretty for the camera!"  
  
Julie gave her a smile. " Okay.. well you call me and we can do something maybe have lunch or whatever."  
  
Helen nodded. " Sure I will ." She moved and gave Julie a goodbye hug.  
  
" Bye." Julie said softly an gave Helen one last look and made her way out to leave the beach.  
  
Helen gave a sigh. Julie just was'nt the same anymore things where different.  
  
Well she knew they would change.. but.. that did'nt mean there friendship had to right? Well maybethings would be better went they go out for lunch.  
  
She had this funny feeling , she use to be able to tell Julie anything now it felt like she had to watch what she says around her. Like Julie would get upset or something idiotic like that.  
  
She leaned down picking up her jacker pushing her left arm in it then right .  
  
No use in staying she shoud head home.  
  
She made her way down the beach and towards where she entered passing many school drunks and very horny kids! She moved into the parking lot, where they all parked going for her car.  
  
She head some yelling, a shiver went down her spine. She walked to her car mire quickly just wanting to be in it.  
  
" No I can drive, NO NO NO NO! I said I could drive!"  
  
Helen stopped listening. She laughed a drunk protesting that he is alright to drive.  
  
Classic. She looked to see who it was. She groaned. God was this possible, was she being punished?  
  
The one and only Barry.  
  
She saw him making a scene, he always cound even if he did'nt mean to.  
  
She also saw blonde barbie with him in her sweet little fake voice saying  
  
"Barr hunn let me drive, you are like so totally wasted!"  
  
She made a face it made her sick. She kept walking to her car just to ingore this scene, she was'nt in the mood and since Barry was acting weird earlier.  
  
" Hunn it' s like that golden girl you like know. She can take you home, I want to stay an party an you reached your limit." Barbie yelled out. [ Hahah her name is'nt Barbie it's just what Helen refers to her as!]  
  
Helen rolled her eyes, thanks Barbie.  
  
Barry darted his eyes in her direction an a small smirk placed upon his lips.  
  
" Yeah fine whatever go ahead an go back to the party Heller will take me home!"  
  
Barry announced.  
  
" Kay!" Barbie said laying a peck on his cheek an darted herself off back to the party.  
  
Barry made his way over to Helen an walked to the passenger side of her car opening the door.  
  
" I'm glad you volunteered me to take your drunk ass home." Helen spat getting into her car. She was only halfway made to say the least, maybe she good really figure out what was he thinking.  
  
He just smirked and got into her car slamming the door.  
  
What an adventure this was going to turn out it be...  
  
[ Haha! Sorry I had to stop it there but I needed to make sure you all where still interested in this story! Please more reviews I love them all!!] 


	5. Paint the Silence

- Welcome To SouthPort-  
  
Chapter 5 : Paint The Silence  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the book/movie!  
  
Author's Notes- I am a very big Barry and Helen fan, so thus this is a Helen & Barry fic. Julie and Ray will be featured in it as well. This fic is exactly one year later after the accident has happened, I'm going by the book really, I liked it much better. Helen is the Golden Girl for South Port's local news station. As the weather girl. Helen well be called "Heller" Barry's little pet name for her. Helen's last name is Rivers like in the book.. Barry and Helen have big relationship problems, they started dating sophomore year of high school. Now they are not, and it is summer Helen who is oh most 19. Barry cheated on Helen when they dated. I am using " Max" in this story from the movie. Okay I will stop talking, here is the story!  
  
Note- I BlondieSunKisses [ Brooke] Wrote this fan fic, my best friend Dani is being so kind to put it on here for me!!  
  
Thanks  
  
Helen gave Barry a death glare as she put her keys in the ignition and started up her car.   
  
" Okay rule one, Helen began in a harsh tone. You have to wear your seatbelt. Rule two no sticking your head out the window or any other dog like behaviors you like to do."   
  
" Ouch. Are you done now? Or is there anymore prudish rules you feel the need to say aloud." Barry replied putting on his seatbelt. Giving her a smirk, yes he was drunk but not to far gone to play the game Helen was starting.  
  
"Yes, the most important rule. No touching. Anything." Helen said starting to back out of the beach's parking lot.  
  
" Does that include you?" He asked finishing his last beer he kept hidden, he rolled down the window and tossed it out without a care.  
  
"Do I have to answer that question? "   
  
Barry shrugged. " I guess not."   
  
Helen sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot making her way towards Barry's home.  
  
The Cox's where blessed with all the money they had and they didn't see no reason why not to flaunt it . You could tell by the way there house looked, it was utterly beautiful.  
  
Helen always loathed going to Barry's house, his parents despised her. That was most of the reason why Helen thought Barry stayed with her for so long. To get back at his parents, plus Barry had no shame in telling her all the time she was a perfect trophy for his arm.   
  
"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Asked Barry leaning over towards her. She could smell the beer on his breathe again. God I'm going to vomit she thought to herself.  
  
" Nothing that concerns you if your wondering. Barry silence is a virtue you know."   
  
She stated forcing herself not to look at him and keep her eyes upon the road.  
  
" Yes it is and a wonderful quality to have, which you should know already by now I do not ." He smirked to himself he was making her blush, he could always read her like a book. He knew infact that she wouldn't look at him because if she did she'd be giving in.  
  
Which that was usually her lead role to play.  
  
He moved back away from her, this was starting to annoy him now. He wanted her, she wanted him so why the hell was she trying to act all holy now like a virgin. She was not one and he knew that because he was the first one to take her and all the times after as well. He would even bet money on that she hadn't been with any one else either, and that thought excited him. To know that his Helen only knew his touch and no one else's. He was not quite sure what he was feeling anymore towards her, I mean they dated for awhile which was not at all the intention he had when he first asked her out. The countless thoughts filled his head as he re-called each time he planned to break it off with her , but he never could until finally the whole "accident" happened.   
  
He shifted his gaze to look at her. He couldn't of hurt her that much last year by giving her the boot .Could he? Sure Helen was a sight to see, and you could always catch a guy staring at her as she waked by. Though you could also say the same thing for Barry , girls where always flaunting their smiles in his direction and to say the least he didn't mind it.   
  
But Helen wasn't the weak one , that was him. If she only knew the countless times he cheated on her with others , especially from college it would kill her . All the girls he was with where lookers as well but none could measure up to her . Hell he would always catch his roommates looking at the picture of Helen he had from her junior year [ I think that's right?] it was signed so simply. To Barry, love Heller. It was cute, but he grew out of cute a long time ago. I suppose you could call the feeling that was turning in his stomache right was regret. He regretted every horrible thing he did to Helen , which there was many. He was well aware of the numberous times he hurt her feelings and blamed things on her that she had nothing to do with. He regretted every emotion he took out on her , love, hate, anger. The one thing he regretted most was that she fell in love with him and he knew she did. The only thing he could offer her then and now still is disappointment and she probably couldn't manage anymore of it.   
  
" Why are you staring at me? " Helen questioned interrupting his thoughts.  
  
" You are just to beautiful not to." He replied honestly.   
  
" Wow, I forgot how nice you get when your drunk." She pulled up halfway to his driveway.  
  
He gave her a look. " Whatever you say." He replied un buckling his seatbelt.  
  
" You can walk the rest of the way, some fresh air might help sober you up."   
  
He opened the door stepping out of it. " Your to kind Helen. " He retorted shutting her car door watching her pull out of his drive way and on her way.  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking up the driveway. He just didn't know how to act around her anymore. He was so use to being cold to her and having her take it all and still kiss his ass. She was different now though and he didn't know how to handle her.  
  
[ I am majorly sorry that I haven't updated forever! I just didn't know what to write! So I gave this chapter a shot! I hope you all like it and I am very sorry of how short it is. Keep reviewing I love them all!!! Thanks!] 


End file.
